kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Father Crime/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "Father Crime" from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. This transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, . Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 episode opens up to [[Po] and Tigress walking through a bamboo forest.] PO: Tigress I'm just saying, if we wore matching outfits we might feel closer. TIGRESS: I agree, that's why I'm against it. PO: We could have hats! I'd let you design them. TIGRESS: Okay, my hat would be invisible and yours would cover your mouth. PO: Ha, funny… joke. stop walking. TIGRESS: Shh! PO: What? Shh like you heard something or shh like you're gonna strangle me? TIGRESS: one hand over Po's mouth. Both. can be heard in the distance. VOICE: Alright bring him over here, yeah that's right, bring him up against the wall. looks down from a cliff and sees [[Fung] and his gang of Croc Bandits cornering a short person wearing a hat.] FUNG: Hand over the money old man. now looks down from the cliff as well. FUNG: a small bag from the old man. Are you… wha, are you kidding me? What is this? Five yuan! This wouldn't buy me a bowl of noodles. GAHRI: Uh, actually I know where you can get a bowl of noodles for two yuan. FUNG: Gah! his helmet on the ground. Do you wanna do this Gahri?! Do you wanna do my job?! GAHRI: No, I just… FUNG: Well- no maybe that's what we should do! Maybe we should switch jobs so you could tell me well like, "Oh I got this bowl of soup place for two yuan." Yeah, you try being the leader, and I'll try being the total pain in the butt, who's all like interrupting! GAHRI: Don't be like that. growls then pushes Gahri to the ground, causing him to knock down a bunch of things off screen. Fung picks up the old man and holds up his fist. FUNG: Give us the rest of the money or I shall smite you with the mighty wrath of my punch! turns to the croc bandits while still holding onto the old man's neck. That's how you do this job: direct. turns back only to see that he now has his hand around Tigress' neck. Hey, h-h-hey there you. What's… um. How's your old tiger… thing? puts her hand around Fung's snout. TIGRESS: Let's not spoil this by talking. helps the old man. PO: You okay sir? pushes Fung away. OLD MAN: Hale and hearty my good man. Despite their malitudinous intentions, those ruffians harmed me not one jot or one tipple. TIGRESS: I imagine you'll wanna be moving along now. FUNG: Yeah normally I would, but I sorta can't. approaches Fung. Don't get me wrong. (Laughs nervously) You scare me. Any second now I'll be standing in a puddle. But the guy I'm working for, he scares me more. TIGRESS: Who's that? FUNG: I can't tell ya'. GAHRI: Because it's Tong Fo. PO: Tong Fo! FUNG: Gah! Can you believe… this is what I have to… his helmet on the ground. Darn it Gary! puts his helmet back on. Look, that guy stole a lot of money from my boss. points to the old man. OLD MAN: A boldfaced preverication sir! FUNG: I can't go back without that money; Tong Fo will do terrible things to me and he'll stare at me with those eyes. WALL EYE: The eyes are spooky. right eye faces a different direction. holds up his battle axe, Tigress gets into a fighting stance. TIGRESS: So be it. pushes the old man to safety. PO: Stand back, looks like things are about to get real. FUNG: Croc Bandits attack! bandits rush in to attack. The bandits are easily defeated and one by one get thrown to the top of a cliff. One croc bandit is hits to the top of cliff and knocks down the rest of the bandits back into the fight. The fight causes them old man to drop his belongings. He tries to pick them up but is picked up by Fung. FUNG: Hand over the money old man. tries to run away but he is chased down by Tigress. Tigress pushes the old man to safety. OLD MAN: Perhaps I can be of some assistance. picks up his belongings. PO: No! old man picks up his belongings and uses them stick part to fight the bandits. He knocks two bandits off of Po and then knocks Fung out for Tigress. He lands in a heroic pose. PO: Whoa! TIGRESS: He's good, croc quickly comes by and knocks the old man to the ground. but not great. crocs all hang onto the edge of the edge of the cliff and then plummet to the ground and run away. FUNG: This isn't over, well this part's over, but there's gonna be other parts! away. croc who knocked down the old man still stands there, but once the rest of the bandits flee, he too runs away, screaming. The old man gets up. OLD MAN: It would seem we taught those hooligans a badly needed lesson in interpersonal affiliatories, no? PO: a confused look. Yeah, you really kicked some croc there old timer. OLD MAN: Oh, Shirong. bows. and Tigress bows back. PO: Oh, I'm Po and this is Tigress. TIGRESS: Are you traveling far? SHIRONG: I should be nearly there. I'm on my way road visit my son at the Jade Palace. PO: Your son? SHIRONG: his hat. Yes, his name is Shifu. Do you know him? and Tigress are surprised by this. Po gasps deeply. They continue traveling. PO: You're Shifu's dad. He's your son. My master's your son. What was he like as a kid? Was he good? Was he bad? Did he get in trouble? Did ya' spank him? What'd he play with? What'd he eat? Did he have an imaginary friend? Did he stick things up his nose? Did he ever make that ahh face? Ooh, did he wear diapers? Did they smell like Kung Fu. SHIRONG: Shifu was the perfect child really; his behavior was always utterly pervestricable. PO: Oh yeah, same old… Shifu. gives a confused look and eats and apple. SHIRONG: Po, do you know the "Lao Gu Mystery of the Disappearing Coin?" PO: No, but it sounds cool! prepares to take something out but doesn't appear to have it. SHIRONG: Do you have a coin I could borrow? hands his belongings to Tigress as Po gives him a coin. He places the coin in his hand, moves it to the other hand, and blows on it. The coin seems to disappear. PO: Whoa! Can I see that again? SHIRONG: Of course. holds out his hand. gives Shirong another coin and he makes it disappear. PO: Whoa! grunts as Po continues to give Shirong coins, which he makes disappear. PO: Whoa, is this ever gonna get old? SHIRONG: Not for me. does it one last time. PO: Whoa! I'm out. You sir, are good. shakes his head in disbelief. That evening, the three arrive at the Jade Palace. PO: Oh man, Shifu is gonna be so excited. Wait, should we knock? Let's knock. pushes Shirong in front of the door and knocks. Shifu opens the door. Surprise! SHIRONG: Son! his arms out. slams the door. Shirong is stunned. PO: Wow, that was not quite… huh. three enter the [[Hall of Warriors].] SHIFU: What're you doing here? SHIRONG: Are you still upset about… things? SHIFU: Yes I am still upset about things. SHIRONG: Well I brought you something that might take your mind off it:reaches behind himself. My fist! begins sparring with Shifu. The rest of the [[Furious Five] walk in and try to help Shifu.] TIGRESS: Don't. spar evenly matched until Shifu backs Shirong up into a wall. SHIRONG: I see your skills have progressed far, since I first introduced you to Kung Fu. One thing though, you never did understand strategy. picks up a nearby sword and smacks Shifu on then top of then head with it. SHIFU: Ow! SHIRONG: Isn't it marvelous my boy; just like old times. SHIFU: If this were like old times you would have stolen something by now and… (sighs) put it back. SHIRONG: Put what? SHIFU: Put it back! takes then sword out of his sleeve and puts it back on its stand. SHIFU: I suppose it's best that you all find out at once. This is my father, Shirong. He is a thief, a conman, and leaving. Points Out. SHIRONG: You send me out there and I won't last a day. TIGRESS: Then crocs were telling the truth weren't they; you stole from Tong Fo. SHIRONG: Not indeed, I merely sold them a priceless jade statue that didn't, actually happen to, as it were, exist. I admit the distinction is purely infantisular but… SHIFU: Don't do that! SHIRONG: What? SHIFU: Make up words: "infratisular", "fortisrumpunate", "rebeltreffication"! Do you have any idea how confused I was as a child?! SHIRONG: I assure you my motives were entirely appavustrian. SHIFU: Get out! points out. PO: But Shifu, if you throw him out Tong Fo will hurt him 'til he quits breathing. And you know, he is your dad. smiles. Shifu sighs and puts his hand down. SHIFU: One night. SHIRONG: How can I thank you son? SHIFU: By leaving as soon as possible. I suggest you all lockup your valuables. walks away. Later that night, Po escorts Shirong to a room in the barracks. PO: Are you really a conman? SHIRONG: Yes, and I don't deserve a son as fantabulous as Shifu. PO: Yeah I was just saying that. He sure is, Fantaspa-namalama… That's a good thing, right? SHIRONG: Po, I want you to know I appreciate you saving me from those crocs back there. You're a good boy. PO: Thanks. Anyway, you can stay in here. opens the door to a messy room. In the storage room. SHIRONG: Cozy. PO: Yeah, um, I'll get you a blanket and stuff. picks up a blanket, a stool, and some pillows, when suddenly Shirong yells and things are heard breaking. SHIRONG: Help! Help! PO: Shirong! Hold on! I'm coming! (gasps) arrives at the storage room and finds things destroyed and a large hole in the wall. He yells out of the hole. Shirong! of Act 1 Act 2 Shifu, and the Furious Five gather in the storage room and look out a large hole in the wall. PO: It must've been croc bandits; they guessed we'd bring Shirong here and the moment we left left him alone: bam! TIGRESS: They'll take him to Tong Fo's lair at Camelback Mountain, if we hurry we can save him. and the five start running out the door. SHIFU: No. and the five look back and stop. Po, did you actually see any croc bandits? PO: No but I heard Shirong yelling and crashes and stuff! SHIFU: up Shirong's bindle There's no proof he was kidnapped, he could've done this all himself. TIGRESS: Why would he do that? SHIFU: the bindle Some sort of con, as always. Undoubtedly something valuable is missing. PO: But…! SHIFU: No, I forbid any of you to go after him. PO: Master Shifu... SHIFU: That will be all, Po. exits the room, followed by the five. Po prepares to exits when something catches his eye. He picks up a small pendant and is surprised. Later, Shifu sits in his room while looking at a painting of himself, when he was a child, and Shirong. PO: Uh, can I come in? turns his attention to Po, who is standing in the doorway. SHIFU: You're already in. PO: Oh, uh, can I not feel guilty about it then? SHIFU: (sighs) What do you want Po? to Po and Shifu, Tigress listens in to their conversation from outside the room. PO: I think your dad was really kidnapped. {The camera goes back to inside the room.} pulls out the pendant. Look I found this, it's solid gold, {The camera goes back to Tigress.} if he was faking, I don't think he would have left that behind. camera goes back inside. Shifu holds the pendant. SHIFU: Trust me, this is a scam; you don't know him like I do. PO: But what if you're wrong. I mean, he's your dad, {The camera goes back to Tigress.} we should go after him. camera goes back inside. SHIFU: No! (sighs) You need to understand why we're not going after him. 2-D flashback sequence begins. Young Shifu and Shirong travel, in an open field, toward a village. SHIFU (V.O.):'From when I was three years old, my father and I traveled to different villages together selling ancient magical talismans that were supposed to cure the sick. ''makes has a miserable look on his face, but then Shirong puts the talisman necklace on him and he smiles. Villagers then hand coins to Shirong. '''PO (V.O.): Wow! Where can I get one of those things? SHIFU (V.O.): They were fake, Po. sits by a candle and paints a small piece of wood. Every night I'd stay up late carving talismans and painting them to look old. and Shifu cart away from a mob of angry villagers. Sometimes we would get out of a village before people noticed the talismans were fake. sits in front of the Hall of Warriors as Shirong leaves. When I was twelve, my father sat me down in front of the Jade Palace and told me he'd be back in five minutes. sits on the staircase as the day turns into the evening, then the night. The door to the Jade Palace opens. [[Oogway] comes out and puts his hand on Shifu's shoulder. Shifu's expression is now a sorrowful one. End of Flashback.] PO: Did he come back? SHIFU: Oh, he did come back, about ten years later. look to a poorly made sword. Traded us this golden sword for food and supplies. PO: Uh, that's wood. SHIFU: Exactly. Whenever my father shows up, it's always a trick. Well he's not going to make a sucker out of me this time. begins to leave. PO: Think about it: your dad can steal anywhere. He wouldn't come all the way here, unless he wanted to see you. is silent for a while. SHIFU: Good night, Po. hesitates to leave, but Shifu just stares at him. Po slowly leaves. Shifu opens the locket on the necklace that Shirong left. A portrait of Shifu as a child is in it. It's me, he really… nearly believes that his father was there for him, but he changes his mind. (sighs) Sucker. the locket. Shirong is handcuffed and is being escorted into Camelback mountain by Fung and the Croc Bandits. SHIRONG: I assure you this is nothing but an unfortunate misunderstanding. FUNG: Maybe, but Tong Fo wants to like, misunderstand you in person. group walks into a corridor and arrives in a large room with columns and a golden statue at the end of the room. Clicking sounds are heard. TONG FO: Shirong. FUNG: Gah! He always does this; he hides. TONG FO: So nice of you to drop in and what not. FUNG: I hate it when he does this, it's so creepy, it's scary. He just comes out of nowhere. covers his eyes. TONG FO: Unchain him. FUNG: What, we went like through a lot of trouble to…! Fo pops out between the group and stares at Fung. TONG FO: Unchain him! croc unchains Shirong. So, was the plan successful. SHIRONG: Yes, Po was an easy mark. I'm quite sure he'll try to rescue me. at the Jade Palace, Po tosses and turns in his bed. He then opens his eyes. PO: Dang! runs through the forest on his way to rescue Shirong. TONG FO: You better hope he does. camera goes back to The lair at Camelback Mountain. Once we capture him, that panda will be worth far more than the money you owe me. eyes widen. But if he doesn't show up, Fo presses his face against Shirong's. I'll be using you, for a pillow. still runs toward the lair but is now running out of breath. PO: Panda, (pants) not made to run. leans up against a tree and hears a loud crash. He now gets defensive. He looks over to a rock and sees a bush rustling behind it. He leaps over to the rock and grabs and pins someone to the ground. He is confused when he realizes that he has pinned Tigress. Fo walks away from Shirong and sits in front of the statue. FUNG: Wait, you had this whole scam worked out with Shirong and you didn't tell us?! TONG FO: I couldn't count on you idiots not to reveal the plan. FUNG: Hmm, can't really argue with that. still has Tigress pinned. TIGRESS: You can get your knee off my kidney anytime now. gets up. PO: Did Shifu send you to bring me back? gets up. TIGRESS: What? I thought he sent you to bring me back. PO: Whoa! You disobeyed Shifu to rescue his dad too. Check out Tigress, breaking the rules! TIGRESS: What? No! I-I'm not br… Look, Shifu is the closest thing to a father I've ever had. PO: I see, so Shirong's kinda like your grandpapi. TIGRESS: No I just… (sighs) No one should lose their father. PO: Agreed. and Tigress set off to find Shirong. Camelback Mountain, Shirong is chained to a column. He sees a croc get knocked out. SHIRONG: Po, thank gosh you… lands in front of Shirong. Shifu? SHIFU: You know, I really thought you had faked that kidnapping. SHIRONG: You came to rescue me? After all I've done to you? SHIFU: You're still my father. SHIRONG: I thought it would be the panda. I-I thought Po would come and… is confused when he easily removes the chain. SHIFU: This… This isn't locked. SHIRONG: I'm sorry son. is knocked to the ground with a solid hit from a stick. I'm sorry. walks up to Shifu and knocks him out with a stick. of Act 2 Act 3 scene opens up with a first person view from Shifu, as he awakens in a confused state with his vision blurred. TONG FO: So, I went fishing for guppies and wow, I caught a whale! is revealed to be chained to a column. SHIFU: (moans) Tong Fo. Fo jumps on top of Shifu. TONG FO: I was expecting the panda, but no, Shifu! I hit the jackpot. You're free to go now, Shirong. Fo jumps off of Shifu. This guy is worth way more than what you owe me. SHIRONG: Aren't you going to send someone to the Jade Palace with a ransom note. TONG FO: Ransom? No, no, no, no. I think I'm gonna keep him, for a pet. strokes Shifu's beard. Shifu grunts. Oh the fun we're gonna have: walks, walks his fingers on Shifu's head. training, flaps Shifu's ear. punishments. grabs Shifu by the nose and shakes his head. This is so special. rubs Shifu's head. Look at me, I'm giddy. (Laughs weakly) SHIRONG: This isn't what we agreed on; you were going to get ransom for the panda, this, walks over to Shifu. this is my son. TONG FO: I said you were free to go now, and now, will soon be over. Fo snaps his fingers and armed croc bandits surround Shirong. Shirong gets worried and then he gives up and walks away. Tong Fo stands next to Shifu. TONG FO: Sold out, by your own father. Sad really… Which is kinda what makes it so much fun. Fo walks away laughing. and Tigress arrive at Tong Fo's lair at Camelback Mountain. Two croc bandits stand in front of the entrance. One of the bandits taps on the other bandit's shoulder and points to Tigress, who is walking towards them and stops. CROC GUARD: Hey, what're you doin'. TIGRESS: I'm… sneaking up on you. Guards exchange glances. Can we just fight? guards exchange glances again. CROC GUARD: Intruder! quickly takes out both the bandits with one of their spears. Two more bandits run out of Tong Fo's lair. Tigress continues fighting the bandits off screen. Po stands at the side of the doorway and once the bandits come out he sneaks inside. PO: Shirong, I'm coming! gets inside. Shifu?! begins running towards Shifu. SHIFU: Above you! has no time to react as Tong Fo jumps from the ceiling and attacks Po's face. Po is able to get Tong Fo and fight him, but he stops in front of Fung with his bamboo stick. SHIFU: Po! knocks Po out with his bamboo stick. FUNG: This thing rocks, I gotta get one. guards who fought Tigress walk in. GUARD: Hey, uh, we caught that tiger dude. guard holds Tigress and prevents her from moving. TIGRESS: Tiger lady! FUNG: Whoa! I took out Po and you guys caught Tigress. Things are turnin' around. Yeah! This is great! stick knocks him out. Po drops the stick and gets up. Tong Fo wraps a chain around Po and slams him to the ground and then into a column. TONG FO: Well, are we both out of surprises? PO: I dunno. WOOCHA! punches Tong Fo while breaking the column he was chained against. That's kinda what makes them surprising. TONG FO: Fair enough. fights Tong Fo with the chain. He eventually gets the chain around Tong Fo's foot and slams him to the ground. Po runs over to help Shifu, but Tong Fo grabs him by the foot with the chain. Po yanks Tong Fo with the chain. Tong Fo lands on a broken column and starts running up it. Not wanting to lose hold of the chain, Po follows him. They climb up a column and end up on a high beam. Tong Fo maneuvers in a way that makes Po wrap the chain around himself. Tong Fo pushes Po off of the beam. Po screams and falls in slow motion. The chain stops Po's fall and he hangs in the air. Tong Fo starts hitting the beam. With each hit, Po's the beam drops closer to the ground. Shirong arrives. SHIRONG: Tong Fo, the rest of the Furious Five followed them! This whole thing is a trap! TONG FO: What?! SHIRONG: Come see! Fo climbs down, goes over to Shirong, and pushes him aside. TONG FO: Where are they?! trips Tong Fo and flips him to the ground. Shirong runs over to help Shifu. SHIRONG: That, my son, is strategy. SHIFU: You came back, for me. SHIRONG: Yes son. Finally, I came back. small moment of joy is broken when Tong Fo jumps between them and starts fighting Shirong. They dodge each others hits for a while. Then, Tong Fo jumps on to a beam. Po quickly grabs Tong Fo and they are both hanging in them air. Shirong unchains Shifu. Shirong gives Shifu a boost up to a beam and then they both attack Tong Fo, who is still on Po. Tong Fo pushes Shirong off of Po, but Po catches him and throws him behind Tong Fo. PO: Uh, could you guys fight somewhere else?! and Shifu hit Tong Fo to a beam. The beam is supported only by a chain. Tong Fo pushes the beam and swings into Shirong, but Shifu jumps over and takes the hit. Shifu is pushed to the other side of the room. Tong Fo pushes the beam towards Shirong again, and this time he pins him against a column. Tong Fo stands high and proud above Shirong and raises his fist. Shirong sees Shifu's hand reach up behind Tong Fo and comes up with a plan. SHIRONG: Do you know the Lao Gu Mystery of the Disappearing Coin? Fo raises an eyebrow as Shirong pulls out a coin and makes it disappear. Tong Fo misses a punch and Shirong makes a sword slide out of his sleeve. Shifu catches the sword and hits Tong Fo with it. Tong Fo falls and lands on Fung's snout. Shifu and Shirong jump down and get into defensive positions. The croc bandits all scramble, letting go of Tigress. Tigress walks away. The bandits all try to run out the door but end up stuck in it. FUNG: You haven't seen the last of… trips over the pile of bandits. The bandits and Tong Fo all escape out the door. Darn it! SHIFU: Thank you. to Shirong. SHIRONG: I thank you, to Shifu. and the people you've taught. PO: Haha, sweet huh? nudges Tigress on the shoulder, making her angry. later, at the Jade Palace, in front of the Hall of Warriors, Shirong prepares to leave. SHIRONG: I'll see you sooner this time, son. I promise. You know, I was correct those many years ago; this place was a worthier home to you than any I could ever could ever provide. SHIFU: And that's why you left me here? SHIRONG: Well that and, I was a jerk. SHIFU: I have something for you. reaches in his shirt. I hope you don't mind, I changed the picture. hands Shirong the golden locket. Shirong opens it revealing a portrait of Shifu and himself as they look now. SHIRONG: the locket. Shifu, I can't possibly express the full drestitpercity of my… stops when he sees the look Shifu is giving him. Yes. hug and Shirong walks away. Po runs up to Shifu with his hands full of coins. PO: Shifu look, Shirong left me all then coins be tricked me out of. SHIFU: That doesn't sound like my father. pulls out his money pouch. Ahh, empty money pouch, that's my father. I knew I shouldn't've hugged him. PO: Haha, well Shifu, it's like your old man said, "you are utterly provestrickable". SHIFU: Po… I guess I am. of Act 3 of Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Legends of Awesomeness transcripts Category:LOA Season 1 transcripts